As a laminated product comprising a rubber layer and a resin layer, there is known a laminated product comprising a rubber layer, which contains a specific vulcanized ethylene-propylene-non-conjugated diene copolymer rubber, and a resin layer, which contains a specific polypropylene resin composition (JP 2000-94582 A).
However, there is a problem in that a long-time use of the above-mentioned laminated product brings yellowing and whitening (namely, a chalking phenomenon) of the rubber layer, so that the laminated product is deteriorated in its appearance.